Black Hearts
by AFaultinourStars
Summary: I never thought I would ever have to make this decision. As the darkness crept over both of us, I could only hold my breath as frightened emerald eyes bore into my own. The mesmerizing atmosphere made my mind go hazy as I fell into a dark oblivion.
1. Intro

Mari's Updates and Tales:

'Ello wonderful readers of fanfiction! I'm back with a brand new crossover fic (Oooohh!)

This story is a lovely mixture of Kuroshitsuji and Pandora Hearts where both main protagonists are thrown into COMPLETELY different scenarios! I adore both these series, so I thought to myself: Why not make a cross of the two!

So I did.

Comedy and lovin' abroad, let's see how I've screwed the world of anime this time, ne?

Warning: Slight swearing and hinting of boy/boy pairing. Nothing hardcore, mind you, just simplistic bliss. (Well, in Gil's mind at least) ;)

Without further ado,

**Black Hearts**

_I never thought I would ever have to make this decision. As the darkness crept over both of us, I could only hold my breath as frightened emerald eyes bore into my own. The mesmerizing atmosphere made my mind go hazy as I fell into the oblivion of unconsciousness._

* * *

><p>"Sharron! Get us out of here!" Gil yelled, the walls surrounding him and the young aristocrat began crumpling into dust and flame. The checkered floor was smoldering, the whole dimension seemed to be in chaos.<p>

Oz clung to Gil's chest, gripping the dark fabric of his coat as his lithe form shook from the exhaustion of obtaining the B-Rabbit's powers and the adrenaline.

**"Okay Gilbert-kun, I am sending Eques from your shadow to retrieve you two!"** A high-pitched voice proclaimed.

Suddenly, a large stone slab crashed around the two, causing Gil to lunge forward, trapping the young blonde in his protective grasp which earned a slight blush from the both of them.

As Sharron promised, the shadows around the couple abruptly dropped, sending them spiraling down, down, down.

Falling through the milky blackness, Gil felt small hands clench at his chest, Oz was frantically looking around, a spark of adventure in his sparkling eyes.

His heart was hammering heavily, noticing after thirty seconds of dwindling down, they still hadn't ended up at the Rainsworth estate. Terror ripped through Gil like a blade; trust him, he knew the feeling, holding the lithe blonde tightly in his arms, the sinking feeling in his stomach growing rapidly.

That's when a violent flash of white light surged around them; Gil quickly shut his gold eyes, blocking the aching hue of the light.

Then, a sudden weightless feeling came, and a soft touch tickled the back of his head. Surging into a sitting position, Gil almost passed out on the spot.

He wasn't in Sablier anymore- at least no place _he_ had ever been to.

* * *

><p>In the same place, precisely thirty seconds before, a lone butler with jet-black hair and a wicked smile strode through the vast grounds of his precious home, observing a small, insolent gardener trim the large hedges lining the stone driveway.<p>

"_What a fool- I hope he won't mess up this job up… Again,"_ He thought to himself, carefully watching the bumbling blonde.

The ravenette whipped his head up, noticing an ever-so-slightly rip in the air, a silent tare. Cocking his head, even a demon didn't have a quick enough reflex to dodge the blinding flash of light, it swallowed everything in sickening brightness.

Then- with a quiet _pop_, Sebastian was sucked into the dark hole, and he fell down, down, down.

Finny simply hummed away, completely unaware of the mysterious light and the newcomer sitting in the grass.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope everyone enjoyed, this was basically a quick intro into my story, please don't forget to review! :3


	2. Chapter 1: As the Pieces Begin to Fall

Mari's Updates and Tales:

'Sup? How is everyone doing? Good? Yeah, that's nice! Wait- why did you put it in _there?_

Ha-ha, I am back once more to add chapter 1 into this crazy concoction. I want to thank everyone who read and Ellahello2 for reviewing :3

Now, I plan on updating at _least _once or twice a week, depending on my schedule.

So, without further interruption,

**Black Hearts**

_Black feathers… Everywhere. Covering me in darkness._

_Where am I?_

_ Is this… The Abyss?_

Oz frantically looked around, the ebony walls of this mysterious place was covered in dark feathers, giant wings which reminded him of his father's chain. The very chain that banished him into the Abyss because of his mere existence.

Oz was floating in the center, weightless. His head was throbbing, and a single thought caressed his mind, _where is Gil?_ A deep voice shattered the silence,

"**What is it that you require?"**

Confused by the blunt question and the lack of body to go with the voice, Oz replied, "nothing, where am I?"

Sebastian was taken off guard; this boy had a shattered heart, his mind full of darkness, yet bright spirits. Like his master.

His master.

Sebastian decided to watch the boy further, knowing that he wasn't in his world anymore but a new dimension. The new world smelt sweet and inviting, but the demon could never be too sure.

With a sharp flash of immense heat, Oz was thrown back into his world, landing on all fours in front of Sharron, who simply sipped delicately on her never-ending tea.

"Welcome back, Oz-kun." Break drawled, poking his head from a red wood cabinet behind him.

"Where is Gil-sama?" Sharron asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I don't know… Gil?" Oz shot to his feet, whipping his head around, in slight disbelief that his valet wasn't standing protectively by his side.

Break appeared behind the blonde, placing a hand on his shoulder. Warm lips brushed the aristocrat's ear as the man murmured,

_"Something seems off, I wonder what this could mean~?"_

Oz laughed and brushed past Break, lightly dropping the older man's hand from his shoulder. Turning to face him, Oz smiled before saying, "We have to find him."

Needless to say, Sharron was taken aback by the cold tone of the carefree contractor.

Oz was shaken up, to say the least. His mind kept going back to that alchemistic room, the thundering voice. _Could it have been another chain?_ Gil had told him in the past that chains lure humans into contracts by giving them false hope to change their lives, so could that have been what that was?

Of course, if it _was,_ then where was that room? What where the crepuscular feathers? It was making his head spin.

Break cocked his head, "This is _quite_ the twist in our little story, is it not?" He mused, as he spun to the tiny glass table stacked high with sweets.

Plucking a piece of chocolate cake from the bureau, the swain continued; "The only question is where Gil-kun is now?"

_That's what I want to know…_ Oz thought glumly.

* * *

><p>"Ho-ho! I'm done, Sebastian!" Finny yelled happily, twirling around to see the butler's approval of the bushes.<p>

"Sebast…Ian?" Finny questioned, the ravenette before him was not the butler that had just been standing there.

Gil stood up, shaken. "W-who are you? Where am I?" He asked, hand on his revolver. Finny skipped over to the disoriented man, his bright green eyes sparkled with mischief and delight.

"I am Finny, the gardener. The better question is: Who are _you?_" The blonde might have been clumsy with outdoor work, but if this was an intruder, he could easily take care of him.

"Gilbert Nightray. I am a worker for Pandora!" Gil exclaimed, exasperated. He had no time for this! He had to find his master, speaking of which, where was he!

"Pandora?" Finny slinked around the black- clad man slowly, sensing his true confusion, "I have never heard of it. You are on Phantomhive property. You are aware of that?" He was now cautious.

"No!-" Gil trailed off; he couldn't dare speak of his profession to this bloody fool.

The sun beat down heavily on the two men, the atmosphere thick and awkward as Gil addressed the gardener with hidden distain, "Where is this estate, exactly?"

The younger boy scrunched his nose, looking at the ravenette oddly, "In London, of course!"

Gil's heart stopped; despite the agonizing heat icy chills ran up his spine. "London." He repeated, the name sounded foreign on his tongue. _Where the hell am I?_

"Sebastian!" An impatient voice shouted, followed by quiet, hurried steps. Finny stopped his circling only to snap to attention, yelling: "_Hai, young lord!_

Gil's hopes escaped at the phrase "young lord" spinning on the balls of his feet to the sound of the voice, the brilliant sun cast a lithe figure in a deep silhouette, but even with the new-comer covered in shadows the valet knew it wasn't his Oz.

Stomping forward into Gil's line of sight, the boy looked slightly younger than Oz, with wind-blown midnight blue hair and startling blue eyes- well _eye._ A thick black eye patch covered the boys' left eye. Gil's hopes deflated immediately.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, with a boldness that made Gil smirk with amusement.

"My name," Gil said, tipping his hat accordingly, "Is Gilbert Nightray."

* * *

><p>AN: Enter! Ciel Phantomhive! Hope you liked the slightly longer chapter, please review and critique! I love hearing from you guys! :3


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle, Discovering

Mari's Updates and Tales:

For the small hand full of wonderful people that actually follow my craziness, I owe you my sincerest apologies for not updating… HITAS to the extreme much?

I have been consumed with Doctor Who- I recommend it to everyone. But you're not here for that, no no.

"I must atone for my sins!" - That's my impression of Grell in a time like this :D

Look! And update! In the summer! Which means hopefully I can update sooner~. Currently, I am stuck in Starbucks as rain drenches anything outdoors. I checked my email and I had a lot more story alerts. For Black Hearts. I never knew people were still holding on! I love you all!

Now shoo, I need a coffee. While I am gone, enjoy-

**Black Hearts**

The boy looked at him steadily, "Nightray," he said, speaking the foreign name on his tongue. "That isn't a noble family in London. What is your business here?" His voice was bold, speaking with a possessive authority.

Gil couldn't answer, what could he tell this boy? He surely wouldn't believe his tale of winding memories and torn dimensions. Where was London anyway? It wasn't near Sablier for he knew the area well. But that doesn't answer why he was brought here. Sharron's chain seemed dependent enough, and Oz was not with him which means something outside of Pandora was involved.

Gil's thoughts lingered on Break. Xerxes Break, the man had more tricks up his sleeves than any road-side magician, putting himself first, him and the Intention of the Abyss. But this made no sense, this world, so vivid and green and happy, what was there to gain?

Exhaling deeply, Gil raised his head to stare into the younger male. He opened his mouth to explain when a bullet whistled by the boys head.

"Young master!" Finny shouted, whipping his head across the grounds to find the assailant the ammunition belonged to.

"Finnian!" The boy shouted suddenly, facing the blonde gardener, "protect this mansion."

"Hai!" Finny saluted once more, a grim smile crossing his face. He ran a few yards to a tree, wrapping his arms around the middle of the trunk; he heaved it out of the ground.

Gil gaped, shock flooding him. How could a normal looking boy lift such a massive object? He wasn't even sure that Alice could accomplish that, even with her power unleashed.

Finny expertly wheeled the tree behind him as two gruff looking men dashed from behind it, each holding simple hand guns.

"Go! Lord Phantomhive!" Gil heard the gardener call.

_Lord Phantomhive? He is in charge? But he is no older than twelve by the looks of it. _More explosions from behind them ignited, filling the air with suffocating smoke and wicked shouting and gasps of pain. Gil clenched his fists, no child should be unprotected.

Acting quickly, his mind whirling fast, Gil shot towards the young lord, easily picking the small boy up into his arms and rushing towards the towering mansion.

Ciel's breath was knocked out of his lungs as the strange man hurriedly threw him into his arms.

"Put me down!" He yelled, struggling against Gil furiously, "Sebastian!" He shouted, aggravated.

"I'm taking you to your mansion! You need to be safe!" Gil said, trying to reason with him. "I'm rescuing you!"

"Worst rescue ever!" The young lord stated. Gil ignored his snark reply, but took it as him understanding and continued running. With the action behind them and the double doors leading into the building right up the marble stairs, Gil placed the young lord on his feet, watching him smooth out his green suit.

"Thank you." He said once finished, Gil didn't know what to reply with but an half-hearted, "Your welcome, it's sort of what I do."

"What is it that you do, exactly?" The boy questioned.

Gil stopped, he had said too much. A slip of the tongue, words meant to never be said.

"I work for a… company."

"Specializing in what?"

"Protecting." This wasn't going well.

"Do you work for the queen?" The young lord asked.

"No. We have no queen."

"That is absurd! We live under the jurisdiction of her Majesty the queen!"

"Maybe the people from London do, but not where I am from."

"Where are you from then!" The Earl sounded exasperated.

"You'd never believe me." Gil winced, could he trust this kid? This was not going well.

"Please. I could have the police here if you would rather like? It is your decision."

"I have to find my master! I have no time for this!"


	4. Chapter 3: Memories

Mari's Updates and Tales:

I can feel the pressure now.

Listening to Chameleon Circuit really gives a person motivation! (I recommend it for everyone who needs to type 2000+ for a chapter that you have to finish to satiate the needs of certain individuals...)

So! Chapter 4, Alons-y! This will be interesting, as some of the amazing, beautiful people reviewed said it could ;)

_Oh! A shout-out to the reviewer Erp: I will try to place a quote in every chapter now, just for you! _

At Starbucks once more, so basically if I update soon it means I'm sitting in here. I should probably start actually planning out this story… What do you all think?

As for you good readers, enjoy the super-special-awesome long chapter 4 of- 143

**Black Hearts**

Pandora was in a state of crisis. After Oz returned from the Cheshire's world sans his Valet, the organization went into a hurried rush to gather information, as Break quickly spread the news around.

As the first night of _his_ disappearance fell upon Oz, he sat in Break's room; shattered rainbows were thrown onto the walls from the shimmering chandler in the middle of the elegant chamber, watching the man throw clothes around.

"Sharron went missing?" Oz asked, surprised.

"Yes, she was stolen from that room. Right under our noses!" Break slammed his wardrobe shut as his voice raised. Oz felt his heart pang; Sharron was the first person he truly met that led him to the prophecy. She might have seemed unwanted or harsh to people, but she was important. Oz had fallen for her in the beginning, he admitted to himself.

Oz could adapt to anything, ever since he almost took Gil's life with that cursed blade, he had vowed to be more collected, and as everything began to become curiouser and curiouser, he continued to remember that faithful night and everything else seemed of less importance, easier to grasp.

Understanding that the Abyss was in another dimension, Oz knew time was irrelevant as he had observed that first handily, when her was in the Abyss for 10 years even though it felt like mere hours. The thought almost scared him, _what if I won't be able to see Gil for another 10 years?_ At first the thought was not very pleasing, but then Oz laughed, if Gil _did_ return in 10 years, Oz would be taller than him once more!

Break broke the teen's pondering as he snapped his fingers impatiently in Oz's face, making the boy grin.

"Oi! Are you listening?" Break exclaimed sighing and flipping his silver hair in annoyance.

"Yeah! Kidnapped, Sharron, memories and something about Vincent," Oz's grin grew wider as Break rolled his eye and chuckled, "Stupid brat," he teased in a disapproving tone and turned back to shuffle threw his belongings.

"Hey Break, can I ask you something?" Oz asked, tilting his head to the side and losing his joking tone.

Break spun around, leaning against the wardrobe as he crossed his arms and cooed to Emily, "The boy is asking for information! Surely the loss of his dear valet is getting to him~?" The doll shook and cackled, its blonde hair bobbing on the man's shoulder as it replied, "He must be, maybe you should slap him!" The doll chuckled loudly before being silenced.

Oz ignored the comments and took the silence as an invitation to inquiry, "Are all dimensions reachable through chains?"

Break was taken back, under normal circumstances; Oz would be more worried with something about Alice's memories or even dinner arrangements.

"The only other dimensions that have been reachable until now were the Abyss and scattered worlds from Alice's memories. Who knows, maybe there are whole 'nother worlds out there, parallel to our own, just waiting to be reached," Break answered, tilting his head up to the large glass window to see tiny droplets of rain sliding down the glass.

"Parallel? Like a different version of our own? You're not making any sense!" Oz complained, trying to imagine an alternate version of his life, maybe he never would of fell into the Abyss, maybe he and Gil could've been together as he grew up instead of losing 10 years, perhaps there wasn't even an Abyss at all.

"I am making a perfect amount of sense, you just aren't keeping up," Break drawled, spinning across the room to close the long, silver curtains as the rain began to beat against the window in a rhythmic pattern, _tap-tap-tap-tap, tap-tap-tap-tap._

Oz huffed and buried his face into one of the soft throw pillows on the couch he was currently occupying. "Are there only different versions of our own lives?" Oz questioned, his voice muffled. He couldn't understand how Gil could have only disappeared, why hadn't he been taken as well? Oz groaned inwardly, he was starting to sound like he _wanted_ to be kidnapped. He stopped thinking about that then, as Sharron's face came into view in his mind.

He didn't even know how anyone could have taken her, after he came back from the Cheshire Cat's world, Sharron and Break were there, after hearing the news of his Valet's vanishing, they hurried off to Pandora, Alice was hidden once they got to the HQ, sent off with Oz to his rooms while Reim and Break went to talk, most likely about Break's accomplishment of securing the truth from one hundred years ago.

How could someone sneak into Pandora, there were guards on every entrance, security checks for each room, which means someone inside of the organization, must have taken Sharron? Is that why Break was pointing fingers at Vincent?

"- so no, there could be other worlds, but who knows?" Break's voice shook Oz back into reality as he slid his head from out of the warmth of the pillow.

"Ah," Oz said softly, changing the subject he asked, "Why do you think Vincent took Lady Sharron?"

He couldn't see the older man since he wasn't even bothering to face him, but Oz could sense Break tense as he spoke, "when I went to retrieve her from her room, the windows were open and dark rose petals littered the ground, so I figured the culprit would be in the garden. I snuck there just to see if I was right, and there Vincent was, idly plucking roses from their thorns."

"Why didn't you save Sharron?" Oz's voice rose.

"He would want a trade of sorts, I obviously have something he wants, something I recently obtained," Break slowly trailed off, not wanting to speak of what _exactly_ he had obtained the younger Nightray would have wanted.

"Well then! It's getting late and you should be off to your rooms to take care of Miss Alice, wouldn't you think?" Break suddenly exclaimed. Oz looked up from the couch, noticing the deep shadows encasing the room at that point. Night had fallen quickly.

"Yeah, you're right. See ya in the morning!" Oz smiled before walking back to his own suit, finding Alice lightly snoring in his bed. Smiling softly, he blew out the candle on the night stand and walked blindly into the other room, climbing into the soft bed slowly.

Oz lay quietly; he couldn't keep his thoughts away from his missing valet in the empty darkness of the room. He huffed and turned his head, facing the window draped with light coloured curtains. His mind slowly seeped into a familiar memory as Oz stared at the wall absently.

_Finding out Raven was Oz's dear valet was a surprise to say the least- true the pair bore striking resemblance, their dark wavy hair and deep gold eyes, but had become so much more than the teen that Oz remembered. He had become more confident with his speech, stronger in his stride. Maybe it simply came with his age, but Oz loved it. Thinking about how much the man had matured, aside from his childhood fear for cats._

_ The night that Oz figured out Gil's identity, the man had taken Alice and Oz to his small home o the outskirts of the capital. As Gil carried him to the couch, already put the chain in the guest bed, Oz slowly woke up from his swirling dreams._

_ "- Ngh, Gil?" Oz whispered, lying on the makeshift bed. Said man was standing over him, pulling a thin sheet over the boy's body._

_ "Hm?" Gil simply responded, kneeling next to Oz's head, brushing stray strands of shining blonde hair away from his master's eyes._

_ Oz smiled then, turning so he was facing his valet. From the window behind them, silver moonlight illuminated the shadows in the room so that there was a thin shimmering outline around Gil's mused raven hair. 'How cliché' Oz thought._

_ "Oh, nothing, it's just really good to see you again," Oz finally said, chuckling._

_Gil- taken off guard- flushed, "W-well it only seemed like hours for you, Oz."_

_ Oz's eyes slid to the sheet, this seemed so out of character for him, "It was ten years for you, though," He mumbled, losing his easy going radiance, being replaced with guilt._

_ The man smiled softly, drawing Oz's eyes back to his valet's face. _

_ "It wasn't your fault, you never could have known."_

_ Oz looked at Gil for a minute, and then laughed, his smile broadening as he threw his arms around his servant, startling Gil slightly. Recovering, the older man returned the tight embrace, the warmth of Oz's lithe body quickly spreading through the older man's, through the dark room, encasing the couple and prolonging the exchange._

_ Suddenly, Oz felt his valets' shoulder's hitch slightly, a swallowed sob. Pulling back, he saw Gil's cheeks streaked with pale tears, confused; Oz leaned forward, trying to read Gil's deep eyes, which were clouded with guilt. _

_ "Gil~ like you said, it's no one's fault!" Oz forced a smile; trying to fill his voice with the effortless enthusiasm it usually contained trying to raise one from Gil's sorrow-stricken face. Becoming impatient at the man as he lowered his head, 'in shame, maybe?' _

_ Giving an appetent huff of breath, Oz fiddled with the sheet, the sound of Gil's labored breathing filling the silent room. After a while, Gil lifted his head, fragile gold meeting reliable emerald. As he opened his mouth, a loud snore rocked through the small home, followed by some obscene comment about meat. The gloomy spell was broken as both boys burst into soft chuckles, how perfect Alice's horrible timing could be were beside them. _

_ They faced each other again, Gil's face flushed, eyes warm again. Oz confidently pressed his forehead to his valets, watching said person's face slowly turn deep crimson._

_ "O-oz?" Gil questioned shakily, trying to grasp the situation._

_Oz smiled simply, pulling away just a centimeter to look Gil in the eye, "It wasn't your fault." He said in a horrible attempt to mock Gil's lovely deep voice. Before the man could respond, Oz filled the gap between them, pressing his lips to his valets' in a chaste kiss. Gil sat frozen, astonished as the warmth spread once more, his eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the feeling._

_ As soon as it happened, it ended. The kiss so filled with innocence, Gil smiled widely. Oz smiled as well, hoping he got his point across._

_ He was forgiven._


End file.
